The One You Spoke Of
by Dark Magenta
Summary: Grima-Eowyn is my favorite Lord of the Rings pairing. There's nothing too explicit - just wishful thinking. I wish they'd end up together. (Finished.)


A single tear ran down Grima Wormtongue's pale white cheek. He turned away to face the wall, not wanting to be seen by anyone. How he ached to be loved by her - how he had desired to feel the warmth of her skin against his from the first moment he had laid his eyes on her. In his eyes, she was perfection - beautiful, yet daring. Sensitive, yet strong. Her beauty - unparalleled. Even the sound of her name - _Eowyn_ - was enough to make his heart freeze in his chest. She was the only woman he had ever cried for.  
_I weep in vain_, he thought, trying to discreetly brush away his tears. _No woman such as her would look at me the way I look at her._  
Why do you weep? he heard a soft voice whisper.  
I do not weep, my lady. he said.  
You do weep, Grima. I ask why not to make light of your pain, but to console you. Her tone was not false and mocking - she seemed to care. A wave of relief washed over Grima's body.  
If you must know I weep for a woman so beautiful, I dare not speak her name, for fear that I will taint it's perfection with my lips.  
I understand that feeling, for I too weep for a love I cannot have.  
Grima turned to face her, unafraid to reveal to her his reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
Tell me of your unattainable one, my lady. he said.  
Surely you cannot be interested in such matters. she said, laughing a little.  
I wish you would not laugh. I sincerely would like to hear.  
He is beautiful in a way that cannot be explained, with a face like wisps of night clouding a full moon. He seems as if he is made of ice, but I have seen him melt to reveal the warmth and tenderness beneath. I cannot help but love him. I have always loved him. He is everything I am not supposed to love. He has taken up residence in my thoughts and dreams and seem hesitant to abandon them... her thoughts trailed off, no doubt wandering into the realm of her love. But I have said too much. Please. Tell me of the one you desire  
My lady...I must confess something to you, he said, staring directly into her eyes. From the moment I first saw you, I desired you and no one else. Your perfection has been boring a hole into my existence, and I feel as if the only one who can repair this void is you. If you do not love me, please be honest, and I will never speak to you again. If you do not love me, it will not keep me from loving you, but it will surely keep me from ever being complete again. I say this not to goad you in a particular direction, but to make you understand the power which you have over me. I have been seduced by your mere presence. Please, my lady, say something to ease my longing.  
Eowyn looked back into his eyes, feeling true love for the first time.  
My darling, she began. Did you not see that the one I spoke of was you?  
I had hoped that I had been the one you spoke of, but I dared not ask you, for fear that my assumption was incorrect.  
It is correct. I...I love you.  
With these words, she fell into his arms, feeling truly complete for the first time in ages. His arms felt like home, and she longed to stay wrapped in them forever. He softly kissed her hair, then pulling her head into his hands, he stared into her eyes.  
he said. She gave him a small smile, and leaned in to kiss him. A rush of lustful passion swam through Grima's veins as his lips grazed hers.  
Eowyn! Eowyn? Where are you?  
It was Eomer, Eowyn's brother. She darted away from Grima, as not to arouse her brother's suspicion.  
Coming, brother! she called after him. She turned back to Grima.  
Meet me outside my bedroom tonight, two hours after the sun has set. I will be awake and waiting for you. See you then, my love.  
She smiled at him and scurried away, leaving Grima standing there with half a kiss upon his lips.  
  
The night could not come fast enough for either of them. It seemed as if the sun lingered in the sky so that the two could never meet. But the sun did indeed set, and Grima paced the floor of his room anxiously awaiting the moment when he and his love, Eowyn, could finally be united.  
The sun had disappeared for but a half hour when Grima heard his bedroom door creak open, and saw his love enter, and close the door behind her.  
I am sorry, but I could not wait any longer. I have waited for so long to feel your mere touch. Now that I know that I could have this and more, I can hardly keep myself from dying in your arms. Hold me, please.  
He clasped her hand and pulled her close to him, enveloping her small frame in his strong arms. He kissed her with such passion that he thought that she actually would die in his arms. He ran his fingers over her face, finally feeling what he had desired for so long. His mind raced with need and lust, until he could not stand any longer. The two collapsed onto the floor. He ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, Eowyn looked not under the influence of love, but terrified.  
she spoke. We musn't tell anyone of this. Promise me that you will not speak a word of this to anyone.  
Eowyn, my darling, you know that I would never betray your trust. Do not burden yourself with these cares now.  
It is just that...I love you so much, and I am afraid that if I continue to kiss you and be held by you and...and...whatever else may occour...that...that no man will ever compare, and that I wll be forever longing for you and the love that only you can bestow upon me.  
Do you think that I do not have this same fear? That no other woman's beauty could possibly equal your effortless perfection? But we must love for the moment, we must love because we cannot bring ourselves to know our lives without the love of one another.  
Oh my darling... she whispered, and kissed him.  
The two spent the remainder of the night and the early morning excorcising their demons of love, lust coursing through their bodies like a life force. It was more than the simple act of making love, for any living being possesses the capability to bleed passion from another. This was the union of such an unlikely match that their opposition made them whole, like two pieces of a puzzle unifying to form the most beautiful picture in the world. It was true that neither Grima not Eowyn would know passion or desire this beautiful and pure again, but this did not seem to bother either of them. They understood that this one night of passion that was to remain behind closed lips for all eternity, that no living soul would ever know of was the greatest passion that had ever been had in all of the world. Eowyn understood that Grima's delicate touch upon her soft skin, and her response with cries of muted ecstacy were perfection in its purest form, and Grima understood that he would never again know the power of a woman's lips upon his skin, and the gasps of cathartic perfection she drew from him.  
When Grima and Eowyn awoke that morning, they smiled at one another and held each other until the hour grew late, and they knew that they could not lie there forever, that they had lives to live, separate paths to take that they could not travel down together. Grima and Eowyn did not speak to each other that morning - their bodies had become so unified that they no longer had no need for words. Eowyn could read his mind through his hands and eyes, and he could read hers through her lips and skin. They were enclosed in a perfect world of symbiotic passion. When it became painfully evident that the two had to part, Grima held her close to him with one hand, his other delicately caressing her long blonde hair. With one last kiss, the two departed from each other's lives.


End file.
